The Confusion
by Chisicet
Summary: Love Quadricles Series. HinaXKiba NarutoXOC HinaXNaru KibaXOC... back to being a long story. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've put this story back together into one long story because when people do review or add i've notice they don't get the last ones, so I'm going to just put them here. I'm curently putting this story on hold, so there won't be a chapter 18 for a little while.**

**ENJOY!!**

**I don't own Naruto. I just love to write my own scenarios. I added my own character into this so bear with me.**

* * *

The rain was falling down around them as the team 8 made their way back to their places. They were trying to get an attack pattern down but something just kept getting messed up. Someone moved too fast, someone else moved at the wrong time. They talked about it once again before deciding to have Akamaru move first and they'd follow. They all got into place and each waited to move. Hinata could see all of them with her Byakugan. She looked at Kiba and watched as he watched Akamaru. She looked at Shino as he readied himself. She looked at Akamaru as he looked at her to see if they were all ready. She nodded and he started. The target was a log in the ground with targets placed on it for each of them.

* * *

Sighing Hinata looked at her team mates. Team 8 finally nailed their new attacks and now they were going home for the night. As Shino walked off he waved bye over his shoulder. Hinata was about to do the same and head her usual way home when Akamaru growled. She turned to look and he was facing her, but when he noticed she looked he stopped and looked up at kiba. She looked at Kiba to see what was going on. Being drenched, cold and wanting to get home made her none in a good mood.

"Hinata. Look, I know this isn't the best time but," he moved closer so they were only a foot apart, "will you be my girl?" She looked at him a bit confused as she thought it over. "I mean, I know you have feelings for Naruto, but I really do like you, a lot, and I have for a long time, but I… haven't been able to say anything," He paused, "until Akamaru threatened me…" He stopped ranting and looked down. The rain was still falling down on them and it was late but he was glad it was dark. Hinata laughed and he looked up at her in shock.

"Yes Kiba, I will. But I really would like to get home, don't want to catch a cold you know." She hugged him and Akamaru and then ran off in her usual direction. She wasn't all that shy around Shino, Kiba and Akamaru they had all been together for years. Together they were known as Team 8. As soon as she was sure he couldn't see her she slowed to a walk and started crying as she did. She couldn't help it; her heart and her mind were fighting. Her heart was telling her she was making a big mistake and that she was going to miss something that was coming. But her mind was arguing the fact that she was tired of waiting on Naruto. She loved him and always would, but she couldn't do anything about it. She'd always been too embarrassed to tell him how she felt. Turns out that he never noticed how he made her face go red, but that he only ever noticed Sakura.

She needed to let him go, it wasn't safe for her heart anymore. He was with someone else; she almost laughed; and so was she! She twirled on the spot before continuing to walk. She never really thought she'd be with anyone. As she neared her home she slowed even further. She realized she didn't want to go home and she stopped. She looked at her big mansion home and sighed. As she looked up at the sky she barely noticed a small figure on a rooftop across from her home. Not knowing who it was she decided to find out. She followed the figure to Naruto's apartment and waited to see what happened. He let the person in after a minute and Hinata figured that it was Sakura with a hood on. But Sakura didn't wear hoods, and she wouldn't have to sneak around. Hinata shrugged, if the person was a threat Naruto would have done something already.

She turned and looked around at the houses below hers. It wasn't too late out and the rain just let up so she decided to see where Kiba and Akamaru are. She was near where they lived anyway. She neared their place and noticed the light on so she jumped down in front of the door. Hopefully she hadn't scared Akamaru. She heard light barking and she smiled, so she hadn't scared him after all, he was just likely telling Kiba that someone was here. She stood to the side of the door because Akamaru often liked to leap out at her. The door opened and Akamaru came running out, she smiled and whistled to him. He turned and lunged but Kiba caught him and placed him inside. He looked at her surprised to see that she was at his place.

"Kiba…" She was quite. He held out his hand and she took it, he led her inside and shut the door.

"Hinata, what're you doing here?" She shrugged and started shivering. Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded. "Come on, you have to at least get dry." He led her to the kitchen so that the water drips on the tile. He comes back a minute later with a towel and some clothes. "You can wear these until you leave. But why'd you come, isn't your father going to be mad?" She shrugged again and found her way to the bathroom. She changed into a baggy navy blue shirt and really baggy shorts.

"You got a belt or rope?" She yelled out the door to him. He knocked on the door a minute later and she stuck her head out. He was holding a piece of rope out. She took it with a nod. Coming out of the bathroom a minute later she didn't notice Akamaru lying by the door. She yelled out as she tripped over him, she closed her eyes as she fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this chapter is from my own characters pov. otherwise i do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The rain was still falling as Mazi tried to find somewhere dry. She used the rooftops to better survey where she was. All she needed was a dry warm place until the rain stopped. She heard a soft meowing and looked down at her green sweater which was zipped up all the way. She was soaked through and so was her cat Hedeki, who was hiding in her sweater to stay a little drier. She knew she had been spotted by someone, but she hoped they wouldn't bother her. Plus she wasn't on that side of town anymore.

"Hold on Hedeki, I'm looking." She knew that Hedeki wouldn't talk to her after this. It was her fault they had entered the village after dark. She just didn't know it was going to rain. He meowed again. "Oh don't you start! I am looking." Just then she saw a light on in one of the apartments below where she was. She almost hit the spot where her cat is but then Hedeki would put his claws in her, and she just wrapped her support wraps today. Not like she wasn't going to have to rewrap them or anything, she rolled her eyes at the thought. She liked wearing the wrap, but it was bothersome sometimes to wrap it herself. She jumped down onto the railing in front of the door and then slid off the railing to a crouching position. She let Hedeki down and the cat got as close to the wall as he could. She went to the door and knocked fixing her jacket, it was heavy because of the rain. The door opened slowly and a blonde haired blue eyed boy stared at her.

"Hello? Who are you?" He asked, Hedeki ran into the room, the blonde didn't notice.

"I'm Mazi. I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour but I was caught out in the rain, and it's a bad storm. I'm a long way from home and it's late, nowhere else is open so I can't stay in an inn if I wanted. All I need is a place to stay for the night and I can leave as soon as its morning." She said slowly, she could tell he was falling asleep and only half paying attention. He just stared at her another minute and then decided on it. He nodded and moved so she could get in. He shut the door behind them and locked it.

"I'm Naruto. Why were you caught out in the rain so late?" He must not have realized her cat was in front of him cleaning himself because he stepped on Hedeki. The cat yowled and attacked Naruto. The boy was so caught off guard that he fell down and started screaming. She pulled the cat off him and made sure his claws were shut.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" He nodded his eyes still wide with shock. "I'm sorry, he's very temperamental." She got a look from the cat for that. "What? You are." She said to him. He jumped down and ran off somewhere. "We came to the Hidden Leaf Village looking for a new start, a new life. We just happened to get here when it starts raining." She sighed and looked down at herself. She took her sweater off and laid it on a nearby chair. _Good, my wraps are still fine for now._ She had her wraps on under a black tank top, baggy tan pants and green shoes. "Dang, now my socks will be green… not again…" She sits on the floor and looks around. It's so messy, ramen bowls strewn everywhere, as well as cups and clothes. She shook her head before looking at him again. She could tell orange was his favorite color.

"Why did you come for a new start?" He was curious and sat in front of her. She shrugged and thought about that. She wasn't going to start anything in this new place, she couldn't, they wouldn't accept her if she told them. Being the kid of an S class villain and on the run from four villages wasn't a very good thing.

"I just needed something different than what I had. I'm not kidding; you would have left it too, by the looks of ya. No offense or anything" She smiled when he laughed at that. He looked up at the clock behind him and jumped up.

"Damn! I so didn't think it was this late! Uh, uh…." He turned and looked at her, a bit calmed down again. "You need dry clothes…" He ran into the other room before she could say anything. She sighed and got up. _I guess he's right. I don't think he wants his furniture to be all wet._ He came back again a minute later with some clothes and a towel. He handed them to her and showed her where the bathroom was. "Sorry I can't stay up and chat, I have somewhere to be in the morning. You're welcome to join me if you want." I nod and stand in the door way of the bathroom.

"I'll think about it." Just then Hedeki, holding a grudge on both of them at the moment ran up Naruto's back, making him lurch forward. They were both surprised by this because in the after effect of Hedeki's 'attack' they kissed. Hedeki ran off again thinking he hurt him enough, he'd get that boy when he sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he rushed to catch her. Akamaru always sat outside the bathroom when he wasn't allowed in and she came out to fast for him to move. Catching her knocked him back a foot or so, but he caught her and he was glad.

"Kiba, thanks." She looked up at him and got lost in his eyes, he gets lost in hers as well. They kneel on the floor until Akamaru growls and Kiba's face gets beat red. "What did he say?" She asks, turning to look at Akamaru. He's walking away, his tail wagging. "Kiba?" She turned back when Akamaru's little figure left her view and Kiba hadn't answered. He was staring at her and thinking about what Akamaru said.

_Kiss her already you baka._ Kiba coughed and stood, helping Hinata up as well. She was still looking at him and he hugged her. She smelt so good, even after the practice session and the rain. The rain had added to her smell, Lavender and… something else he couldn't quite make out. He pulled back from the hug. He smiled at her and she smiled back. _She's a real beauty__...I'm glad Akamaru threatened me..._ then his mind was pushed aside by his heart and he leaned in slowly to kiss her, slowly they closed their eyes and their lips met. It was sweet at first, but he didn't want to ruin it, so he pulled back not wanting to push his luck. She smiled at him, her face beat red. She buried her head in his chest and he smiled at the ceiling. When he looked down at her again she was pulling out of the hug.

"Where's a good place…." She paused, "to 'sit'?" He caught the intonation and smiled causing her to blush more. He took her hand and lead her into his room, growling to make sure Akamaru left he sat on the edge of the bed to look under it. Akamaru's nose poked through and he crawled out, grumbling.

Bark. _Baka, you have a couch you know._

"So? This isn't your place, you just live here."

Bark. Growl. _Your right I do live here, so I should have a say in where you get busy at. Dang, couldn't have been in there where I wasn't? Course not. _He left the room with a hefty look of an attitude. Kiba turned to look at Hinata who had a look of confusion on her face, but who was also laughing.

"What's so funny?" He said in a low growl. That only made her pretend to be scared but giggle all the more. He smiled; he loved the way her laugh sounded. He loved her. Period. He brought his hands to her face and cupped it. He sighed inwardly as he pulled her close again. She stopped him though.

"Kiba, it's cold in here." He nodded and hugged her; he pulled her down on the bed to lay next to him.

"I can fix that for you." She giggled again and put her arms around him. Oh how he longed for the day she did so and here they were and she had her arms around him and he was getting hot. He was lying on his side holding her when he was surprised to be lying on his back with her on top of him.

"That's not what I meant." She kissed him and it clicked in his brain. He kissed her back, she opened her mouth to his wandering tongue. A few minutes later he pulled back from the kiss and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was red, her eyes held a sparkle to them he hadn't seen before. He smiled down at her and as if instinct came over him he kissed her neck. She gasped; she was on the bottom, somehow they flipped; her hands flexed on his back almost scratching him. Her eyes widened and she moaned which made him bite her slightly, this time she did scratch him. He flexed his back when she did that. "Kiba…" She whispered his name and that almost made him go further, but he pulled away instead. "Kiba?" She asked curiously sitting up next to him. "What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stumbled back away from Mazi when he did so he hit the wall and slid down it. Both of their faces are bright red and Mazi looked confused. Trying to play it off and be calm about it he laughs a little, but he's too tired and has to get to sleep. He has to meet up with the rest of Team 7 in the morning before Sakura went off on a mission, seeing as she's a medic nin now they're needed on missions a lot lately. Mazi looks at the ceiling and Naruto looks down at his lap. Sighing he moves to stand, he starts to fall over, and he steadies himself against the wall. Next thing he knows he's being pushed against the wall.

"Mazi?" he manages to get out before her mouth is on his. After a second he closes his eyes and kisses her back, a hand moving from the wall to her waist. Her hands were cupped on his face. He shifted and she ended up against the wall. Her hand started to go for his shirt and when he noticed he stopped her hand and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't." He walks into his room and lies on the bed. _What did I do? I just kissed another girl and I'm with Sakura now. Damn…_ He starts to drift off into sleep.

_Sakura was sitting on his couch, the living room was __clean;__ she must have just cleaned it. She was crying, he noticed and started to go over to her. He couldn't move, he looked around, Mazi was holding __one of __his arm__s__, and Hinata was holding the other. He turned to look back at Sakura and she stood up, not crying anymore. Sasuke came out of the shadows and stood next to Sakura, he put an arm around her waist and she turned into him. "I told you in the beginning, don't hurt her, she was too fragile to hurt you baka." And with that Sasuke and Sakura vanished. The room faded and__ it was just black. Mazi was in front of him now, he turned and Hinata was behind him. He still couldn't move, he tried talking, it felt like moving through quick sand._

_"Hinata? Mazi?" He turned to each when he said their names. When he looked at Hinata an unknown man appeared behind her, like in a shadow. When he looked at Mazi a cat appeared and he didn't look too pleased. He turned to look at a space between them and they were there. He blinked._ I'm so confused._ He thought to himself. Hinata and Mazi were kneeling there, the figure standing behind them both. There was two other figures, small, animal like on either side of them. "Hinata… Maz-" _

He opened his eyes; sweat was making his clothes stick to him. He was breathing hard and he didn't know why the dream affected him so much. He realized that there was some extra weight on his bed. He shifted and noticed an arm was around him, he sighed and tried to move it, the arm just tightened around him. He looked at the body the arm was attached too. Somehow while sleeping; Mazi lay down next to him and got a little close. His breath caught when he looked at her face and he reached out a hand to her face, stopping himself before touching her. He pulled his hand back and tried to pry her arm off him without waking her. Just when he managed to get her arm off he jumped. They both did, his alarm had just gone off. He always turned it up loud so he'd wake up to it; he was such a deep sleeper. Mazi jumped up and looked like she was about to attack something. This made Naruto laugh, and she turned to look at him with the crazed look. She blinked a couple of times and settled down. Naruto looked at his alarm. He either had to get up and walk around the bed to shut it off of reach over her. He chose the first option; he already got too close to her than he should have.

Getting up on his side he stretched and quickly went over to shut it off. He looked around the room for some clothes to change into and sighed when he noticed all his clothes were dirty. _Damn, I could have sworn Sakura just did my laundry._ He started to move away and for some reason he looked down. Mazi was falling asleep again, her black and green hair falling in her face, her eyes half closed. He froze when she turned over on her back. Her arms moved under her head causing her chest to rise. He noticed she was sleeping now; how odd to notice she slept with her mouth closed; some hair was still lying on her head; he reached over and gently moved them. She wasn't getting up anytime soon, and he'd be back shortly. He was going to kick himself later when his mind caught up to him. Before he changed his mind he knelt slowly and kissed her. He stood and went into his bathroom to change and take a quick shower before meeting up with Team 7.

How odd of him to have done that, how wrong of him. He was with Sakura, why did he do such a thing? He kept hitting himself in the head while he thought about it. He was leaning his head on the tile wall; the coolness of it while the water was hot helped clear his head. He finished taking a shower and climbed out. Ten minutes later he's putting on his shoes and he decided that this time would be a good time to lock the door. He didn't want any of his friends to wander in with him not here and Mazi sleeping. He would never hear the end of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba sat up and turned away from her, sitting on the furthest edge of the bed. Hinata sat up and was almost about to cry, instead she just sat on the edge closer to her facing the other wall. They sat like this for a little bit and Hinata got herself under control. _Damn, why the hell did I do that? He probably thinks I just want sex. Damn, damn!_ She sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't mean to. I just…" She paused and sighed again, "I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sor-"She was cut off by his arms being wrapped around her.

"No, it's not you. It just didn't register in my mind and when it did, I pulled away; I don't know why I did. I guess it's…" He faded off; she thought that for once he didn't know how to finish a sentence. His arms tightened around her before letting her go. She turned and caught his hand; he was turning to sit back on the bed. She pulled him to her and hugged him. She thought quickly, she was relieved that he didn't think badly of her, and he still wanted her. She realized she needed him, since she can't have Naruto she needed Kiba even more now than ever before.

"Don't. Please don't pull away from me unless you absolutely need or want to. Because… because I need you Kiba. I need you to help me move on from Him." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "He never realized that I wanted him, just like I never realized you wanted me, but now that I have you, I do not want to let you go." She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I don't want to lose you either Hinata." She cried then, she let the tears flow and she didn't care if he knew. She never liked to cry in front of people, if she even thought she was going to she always ran off somewhere. But now in this moment she didn't care. What he said got to her; he didn't want to lose her. She would be with him from now on until he didn't want her. She decided that here and now.

Her knees started to give out on her and he knelt with her on the floor. "Hinata look at me." She lifted her head slowly and he brought a hand to her face. "I don't want to see you cry, but if you must, just remember I'm always here, and I'll always catch them if I can." He cupped her chin and kissed her cheeks. She closed her eyes and the tears slowed. He was so sweet; she didn't want to cry anymore, she was done with crying over Naruto.

"Kiba…" He shh'd her and hugged her again; she closed her eyes and leaned into him, laying her head on his chest. She pulled back a little bit and cupped his face in her hands. "Thank you." She kissed him and he froze for a second, she guessed surprised at her thank you. She closed her eyes and he kissed her back. When they broke from the kiss because they couldn't breathe anymore he stood up.

She had forgotten they were kneeling on the floor and he held out a hand to her. She took it and stood, catching site of what time it is. Her eyes open in shock. "Oh no… oh no… my dad is going to kill me. He's going to." Kiba looked confused and then turned to see she was looking at the clock. It was almost 4 in the morning. He looked confused.

"It can't be almost 4. Too much time has gone by, I don't see how." He looked back at her and she was almost crying again. "Hinata," she looked at him, "don't cry, tell him that we stayed out late and you were too exhausted to move. Or I'm sure you can come up with something to get by with." She was shaking and he had her sit down.

"No, nothing will get through to him, truth or not he's still going to be royally pissed at me for being out so late. I can't sneak in because he'd more than likely catch me, or Neji would. He looked worried and she noticed he was biting his lower lip. She smirked, _that__'s my__ job…_ she looked down and mentally hit herself. _Baka! __Don't think such things when you know you are very close to getting shut off from the rest of the world!_ She sighed shook her head. It was too late to go home, her clothes were still wet and she was too tired to walk home.

"Hinata?"

"It's no use; I might as well stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and hugged him. "I'm still cold, stay with me tonight and keep me warm." He buried his face in her shoulder in his way of saying he would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is really long and i would write more, but this is long enough... I also added my own character and you'll see whom i mean, but no spoilers for my own story! lol, so please enjoy and r&r!**

* * *

Absentmindedly rubbing the spot next to her Mazi sighed as she woke up. She had realized that Naruto had gotten up and left quite some time ago. Shortly after he did Hedeki had jumped up on the bed and crawled under the covers to lie next to her. His warmth was only so much, she longed for the touch of someone bigger than her; not a third her size. She loved Hedeki and wouldn't give him up for anything, but; and she sighed again; he just couldn't fill the void she wanted so badly to fill. 

She shifted slightly and Hedeki protested at being moved, she just looked down at him and ignore the rude comments thrown her way. He was never in a good mood after waking so she was used to it by now. Getting up she stretched and yawned like cat before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Once in the shower she realized she had forgotten to grab a towel. Oh well, she'd have to get it afterwards or have Hedeki bring it to her.

She sighed and let the hot water wash over her for a minute. Looking around she quickly realized he had only bar soap. Not her favorite. She shrugged and used it anyway. As soon as she lathered it up the scent over took her. It made her think of last night. She had sat in the hallway where he left her; she had leaned on the wall and nearly closed her eyes and cried. She had never been rejected; she'd always been the rejecter. It didn't make since, but it hurt none-the-less. But instead of crying she had sat there and thought about everything that had brought her to be there, sitting against a wall in a boy's house whom she just had met.

Since she could remember she had always been the one guys wanted. And in the village she lived in, it was always the same guys until she got close to being 16. Then all of them wanted her, old young, married, crippled. She didn't understand that either. She would always turn them away, but; and she shed a tear at this; she turned away the wrong person and it resulted in her being nearly killed. That's why she was on the run from that village. The second village she lived in was only for a couple of months, that's where she met her father. She hadn't quite thought her father would be an S class villain. But he approached her during a raid on the village by him and his comrades.

_They had come during the night when most of the village was asleep. She couldn't sleep though. She had known something was coming and had tried to warn some people, but they wouldn't listen to her. __In the chaos she was trying to leave the village, but the group that had started it all had seemed to be grouped together__, and __in__ her way. She had hid behind a building and waited. They soon dispersed but two of them. It was a blue guy who looked like a shark and a__ black haired man__. She slowly stepped into the street again, knowing that Hedeki was waiting for her outside the village. Being a cat he was able to run straight out. She wasn't so lucky._

_She tried to creep as low and close to the wall as she could but even the movement was seen by the two, they almost immediately charged her. When she noticed she stood up and readied herself for their attack. The double attack didn't come; she had stood __up a little more when the black__ haired man was arguing with the blue one. She tried to escape again, but was brought up short. The __black__ haired man was suddenly in front of her. She gasped and tried to turn and run but he caught her. He turned her around to face him and he just stared into her eyes.__ His blue eyes were the closest she'd come to see that reminded her of ice. They were almost white._

_"So you do look like her. How old are you?" He asked not bothering with an explanation or anything else. "I'm 16." She squeaked out and he nodded. He relaxed his grip on her and studied her more fully. "Who's your mother?" She looked shocked at the __question.__ "Motoke Kari." He smiled and seemed to lose track of the present; when he did so she tried to pull away. He jerked her back. "What's your name?" She tried to hold the tears back from the pain in her arm that he was causing. "Motoke Mazi." He smirk__ed and looked as if he was going to correct her. Instead he tilted his head and got a better look at her. "You sure do look like your mother. Damn, if I didn't know better I'd take you right here. But I'm not stupid." She hadn't realized what he was going on about but she was instantly more scared. "Anyway you'll come looking for me. __Your__ not fully a Motoke, your also a U__rameshi__ as well. I want you to take that name." She shook her head and tried stepping back again. He still held her tightly. "Listen to me! You will, and you will pass your name on! The blood that is mine has to be activated in you yet, but it will, I will help it." He was rambling again, so intent on her it scared her further still. All of a sudden her vision went blue and the hair in front of her face was red. He stepped back still holding onto her arm. "I did it already? You must be weak to be this scared!" She didn't like that. She went to move toward him…_

She heard a soft meow at the door that brought her back to the here and now. She sighed and realized the water was getting colder. She was done but she had just stood there in the water. She climbed out and went to the door opening it to talk to Hedeki. Naruto was just walking in his front door as she walked out of the bathroom. They looked at each other and the blush that crept across both of them was as red as a beat.


	7. Chapter 7

_Damn I'm tired._ Kiba thought as he stretched in the morning air. He had to get up and walk Akamaru or he would purposely pee inside. He yawned and sat on a bench nearby and waited for Akamaru to come back. He had left Hinata at his house saying he wouldn't be long and he'd walk her home. She had nodded and had gone back to sleep after coming back from an early morning run. He didn't want to leave her; she had captured him last night. He smirked at the thought, who knew someone so innocent could be so naughty?

_Hinata looked up at him in thanks for letting her stay, after a few emotions __flitted__ across her face one settled. It kind of unnerved him to see the look of raw lust on her sweet face but he grinned __back__ at her. Her hands went from his back to his shoulders and she drew him into a kiss. He kissed her back, pulling her with him to the bed which he sat on the edge of and she __straddled__ him. His hands went to her waist as her__s__ went to __his;__ she ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders under his shirt. He flinched at her cold __hands;__ he __defiantly__ needed to warm her up. He lifted her shirt off as he raised his arms__ so she could pull his off__. He took the shirts and threw them against the wall by the door. __His eyes were ablaze as he looked into hers. __"Kiba."__ She whispered before kissing him again. He lay back on the bed, pulling her down with him; he flipped them so he was on top. He started nibbling on her ear and her hands wandered over his torso. He shuddered, the coldness of her hands was turning him on and the more she touched the more excited he grew. One hand ran lightly over her stomach to reach the makeshift belt and when it did she shuddered and gasped. He grinned and from her reaction he started kissing her neck. He could tell that she was getting frustrated with something but didn't know what until her hands moved his out of the way so she could undo the rope; he hadn't realized he had stopped trying to undo it. Just as she got it undone he knelt over her, he motioned for her to back up further onto the bed and she nodded doing so. He didn't have to undo the shorts she was wearing because they were too big on her they had already slid part way off when she moved back, revealing her damp purple panties. He hadn't been sure about going further than this with her but when he looked up into her smoldering eyes that thought was quickly pushed aside. He pulled her panties down with the shorts and then got captivated looking at her nude form. He smiled noticing that she was moving to undo his pants, he let her. She unzipped them and keeping her eyes on his pulled them and his boxers down. He watched her as her eyes grew curious; he raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed before looking down at him, her eyes growing in shock. He could almost guess what she was thinking 'I don't think he'll fit…' He smiled and took a hold of her shoulders__, pushing her down. He lowered himself onto her and positioned himself at her entrance. "Hinata, are you sure?" He looked into her eyes, she nodded and kissed him. He waited a moment and thrust into her; her scream being caught by the kiss. He waited for her to get used to him being in her, he kissed her neck and pulled out of her and thrust back in. She hitched her knee up so he could feel her more with himself. He continued this until he felt she was about to give, he whispered in her ear "Come with me." She arched her back and they both came together, he gave a few more thrusts and held her tight. Panting heavily he pulled out of her slowly not wanting to hurt her further. He collapsed next to her and she gathered him in her arms as they both fell asleep._

He was letting his memory continue over and over in his head as Akamaru came and sat next to him. The dog shook his head and nudged his leg pulling Kiba out of his thoughts. He sighed and stood up he looked around and saw Naruto walking back toward his apartment. He was about to call out to his friend when he noticed the tear stained face. _Better to leave him be for now._ He turned back to Akamaru and motioned him to walk beside him. They would continue their walk and head back to get Hinata before going to practice. He sighed and walked along the road not seeing anything around him, letting the scene play over in his mind again. He didn't notice Sakura crying on a bench, he didn't see the kids come running past him to Sakura; the exclamations and the questions. He didn't hear her explain to them that her and Naruto weren't together anymore and he didn't notice his old sensei walk past him to hit one of the kids in the head for his questions. Kiba was in his own little world as all of this happened as he had a hand on Akamaru's head. The dog was sort of leading him around. Akamaru stopped and barked at him.

"What do you mean I need to stop day dreaming?" Kiba asked shaking his head of his thoughts. The dog growled at him. "Oh shut up. What do you know? You've never been with a girl now have you?" He walked off leaving the dumbfounded dog sitting there. They made it back to his apartment in time to wake Hinata and shower before practice. Which they were late for anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Sighing Naruto ran to the western gate to meet up with Sakura and the two teams. The other members of Team 7 always saw each other off, it was like it became a tradition. Sakura was going out on a mission with a new genin squad. There hadn't been much trouble out on missions lately but the Hokage wanted to be safe. When he got there Sakura was the only one, of course. She was always early for everything. He ran up to her and hugged her, kissing her breifly. _This doesn't seem right…_ He looked at her when she hadn't moved.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" She just looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Unknowingly to him she had seen Hinata earlier on her way here and she was asked if she had been at Naruto's. When she said she hadn't Hinata told her what she saw. Sakura didn't know what to do or say, she had just basically caught him cheating on her. "Sakura, you can tell me anything you know that." She gave him a 'go to hell' look and he backed up a step. "What did I do this time?!" He was clueless.

"Who's at your apartment?" She whispered. He almost didn't catch it, but he was glad she was looking at the ground. His face went through a couple of emotions as he settled on wearing his mask for this. He smiled at her and cocked his head to one side.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" He was going to make sure he kept Mazi a secret until the girl was gone. He didn't want anything to happen to make Sakura leave him. He barely just got her as it was.

"I know someone was at your apartment last night. Who is it?" She looked him in the face, a tear sliding across hers. "Who is it?! Is it anyone I know?" Her voice was rising a little bit and he didn't know how to keep himself composed much longer if she started yelling at him. He lowered his face to the ground and sighed.

"No, it's noone you know. None of our concern shortly either. Just a new comer to the village." He paused and didn't know what else to say when Sakura started screaming at him.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THERE IS A STRANGER IN YOUR APARTMENT AND YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME?!" The tears were streaming down her face now. He took a step back and cringed.

"I didn't think you needed to know. She's not going to get in the way!" He said back, his voice raising slightly. He never did well with his attitude when she yelled at him.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW?! ARE YOU KIDDING?" She was red in the face and was about to hit him when he caught her hand.

"Don't hit ME!" He stepped close to her, moving her hand out of the way. He is tired of her treating him like a dog, or like something that needs to be hit to do something right. "Mazi isn't a stranger anymore, she's my friend. She's not going to get in the way of us being together and she'll be out of my apartment shortly. I really don't see why you are freaking out! You didn't need to know about her because she's leaving. She only needed to stay the night somewhere and the only place she found was mine because I was up later than I should have been. Now I'm kind of glad I was because I met her and you know what? She is nothing like you. So shut up you don't know her." He was out of breath and breathing hard. He wasn't used to telling Sakura off and he kind of liked the feeling. This time he wasn't letting her walk all over him, instead he was taking a stand. She pulled her hand from his and took a step back, she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"I see. You like her. Its there on your face and in your voice." Her eyes became downcasted. "If you really believe she's nothing like me then I understand. I'll leave you to your choice." She turned away from him and he realized what she was saying.

"Your breaking up with me." He didn't ask because he knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm breaking up with you. It seems like you've found someone else to be with. So whats stopping you from being with her now? Certaintly not me." Shewalked away to sit on a bench a few feet away. He didn't move to comfort her like usual, instead he turned his back on her and said to her over his shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me go. Oh, and good luck on your mission. You'll do fine." He didn't say what he normally would. _I didn't tell her to come back safely. What am I thinking?_ Her head snapped up when she heard this and as he walked away she cried buring her head in her hands. The tears shortly stopped as he made his way across town. Lost in thought he didn't see Akamaru run up to him or Kiba almost call out to him. He wiped his face off on his sleeve and reached his door. He sighed letting the weight he'd felt all morning fall from his shoulders. He unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here's my update, and I'm saying I'm sorry in advance because of it. I'm also sorry that people are impatient about the coupling. it'll change soon enough. you'd be surprised at how much can happen in a day, or week for that matter.**

* * *

Hinata sat down heavily on the ground nearby the practice clearing. She sighed and tried to slow her breathing. Kiba had left early forgetting that he had a something important to do, not mentioning what it was. Shino stood nearby and nodded at her. He had found out that Kiba and Hinata were together when, on their earlier break, he had come across them some way off making out. They had shyly explained that they were together. She didn't like the looks Shino was giving Kiba; they sent shivers of dread down her back. 

Now that Kiba wasn't there to get those dreaded looks Shino looked sad, like he was about to cry. After training he put his jacket back on and zipped it all the way up so you couldn't see his face much anymore, basically just his nose because he also had a dark pair of sunglasses on. He sighed and waved at her, showing that he was leaving. She was about to say something but decided against it and stood to give him a hug. He shook his head and left. She was stunned; she stood there wondering what was going on with him.

"Hinata!!!" She looked around and noticed blonde and brunette materialize seemingly out of nowhere. She smiled, pushing all thoughts of Shino to the back of her mind. She hugged her friends, they were only missing Sakura.

"Konichiwa Ino, TenTen." She sighed out and smiled when Ino started rambling off on and on about a bunch of different things. She got her answer about Sakura as she half listened to Ino. TenTen came to rescue after a couple of minutes of Hinata's catching up on the last few days.

"So Hinata, I noticed Shino, he didn't seem too happy; seeing as he left without a hug, which he never used to do. What's going on?" Hinata sat down and shrugged not knowing what to say. Would it be too bad if they knew about Kiba? What would Naruto think? He'd be happy for her she was sure, but she didn't know. The other two girls knelt in front of their friend and watched the display of emotions flitting across her face.

"He knows about me and Kiba." Was all she said and Ino was off on one of her many ramblings. TenTen sighed and ignored her continuing to talk to Hinata.

"Since when?"

"Last night."

"How'd he find out?"

"Came across us making-out."

"Wow, interesting way to find out. Not as bad as how Lee found out about me and Neji though." Hinata looked up at TenTen; she also noticed Ino had stopped talking.

"Do I dare to ask?" She tilted her head curiously.

"You could, but I won't answer it." She crossed her arms and half turned away, showing she was playing around, but that it was her secret to keep.

"Than I won't." Ino had just watched the talk, surprised that Hinata spoke this much in one conversation.

"So, Hinata, you and Kiba are together? How's that working out?" Ino asked, joining in before TenTen could change the subject entirely.

"So far it's going great." Ino nodded wanting to ask more but trying to refrain for now, she'd get more out of her friend later. She just happened to notice her gaze left them for a minute then came back as she answered before darting off again. She turned around and noticed a movement in the bushes before turning to look back at a blushing Hinata. She sighed, growled in frustration, and grabbed TenTen storming off. Ino had caught a glimpse of white fur; meaning Akamaru was there, also meaning Kiba was too.

Hinata was surprised that Ino hadn't bombarded her with questions, but she was also glad because Kiba had come back. Ino had surprised her by storming off while dragging an unwilling TenTen with her. She turned her wide eyes back to where she had Akamaru. She fell back out of surprise when Kiba was standing in front of her. He caught her and held her close.

"Sorry Hina-heme." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back before pulling back from her arms to kiss her. She pulled away and bent down to pet Akamaru.

"So what was it you had to go and do?" He smiled at her, and Akamaru yipped loudly.

"Shh... Akamaru, be quite." The dog glared at his owner and sat on his foot. Kiba kicked him off and Akamaru playfully bit him. "Hey! That's not fair!" Kiba went to chase his white companion and as he turned from Hinata something fell out of his pocket and Hinata caught it before it hit the ground, her eyes opening in shock.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short, or not any good, but I'm at a loss as to what to write, I really am. So I'm sorry. Thanks for reading this much, I hope that the next chapters are better. And for u naru/hina lovers, its coming, but I'm not giving spoilers, so be patient, thank you and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, ok, sorry that it took so damn long to post this, but i just got it done. ive been brain storming, but it didn't come to me, so this isn't as good as it could be. sorry and i'll work on the next one asap**

* * *

When Naruto walked in he immediately turned around and placed his forehead on the cold door, and Mazi had scrambled back into the bathroom. She didn't move until she was sure she wasn't red anymore, she opened the door slightly and poked her head out to see where Naruto was. He was still glued to the door, so she stepped out and taking one last quick glance at him, she ran to his room and slammed the door shut. She rummaged through his clothes in one of the drawers and pulled out a shirt that would do. It went to just atop her knees and she wondered how he could fit such a big shirt. There came a knock at the door and Naruto's voice came through.

"Mazi, can I come in? We need to talk about some stuff." She walked to the door and opened it slowly, letting him in.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked cautiously. He walked to the bed and sat down, not looking at her at all. She left the door open and walked over to him.

"How long do you need to stay here?" She tilted her head and curiously watched him fidget.

"I don't know, until I can become a citizen here. Maybe become a ninja if I'm lucky enough."

"When are you going to get your own place?" He was staring at his feet.

"When I get the money to get one. Why the interrogation?" He sighed and shifted, accidentally bring his feet closer to hers so he was staring at both of their feet.

"Why…" He paused and coughed, bringing his thoughts together. "why are you…" He faltered as his eyes wandered up her legs and up to the shirt. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" He asked stupidly.

"Because my clothes are dirty and you were at the door so I grabbed something and put it on." She put one ankle behind the other and her hands fidgetted together behind her back. His eyes wandered over her and she blushed. _Didn't he say he has a girlfriend? Why is he looking at me so?_

She tilted her head, her wet hair falling around her face. He looked up at her face and she could tell he was torn on the inside. She knelt infront of him and took his hands in hers. "Naruto, are you ok? Is something wrong?" She watched as shock, anger, sadness, and tiredness flew across his face.

"Mazi… you can't stay here anymore. I'm… I'm sure I can talk to Tsunade about getting you a place and getting you.. settled…" He gulped because she had gracefully half stood and sat next to him, brushing hips, legs and arms. She noticed he faultered and tilted her head to watch him. His eyes downcast, his face suddenly turning red and he started shaking.

"Naruto, that would be great, but can't I stay with you? You're the only person I know in this village." He sighed and stood up, shaking his head he walked over to his dresser and looked through it for a minute. He pulled out a smaller shirt for her, and some shorts she could wear, he went to his closet and pulled out a belt, knowing that the shorts will be too big.

"Here, get dressed, I'll go get your clothes cleaned." He hands her the clothes and before he could turn away she has the baggy shirt pulled over her head and his eyes are wide. She smiles at him and watches 

curiously as he took a step towards her, than another. She reached out a hand toward him and he looked at her hand stupidly for a second before a sort of realization hit him. He took her hand and she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. She pulled away and looked up at him, he smiled down at her and she leaned up, catching his lips with hers.

At first it was like he didn't want it, he froze, she brought one hand up behind his head hooking it around his neck and pulled him closer. He seemed to snap when she moved him, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection and she smiled, licking his bottom lip he gasped, opening his mouth to her. She slowly and teasingly snaked her tounge into his mouth and he reached the edge of the bed.

He knelt to put her down and she unwrapped herself and let him go longing to kiss him again but she watched as he took off his orange and black jacket and than his shirt. When he had that she couldn't take it, she pulled him back to her and kissed him, he pushed her down onto the bed and she scooted back, pulling him with her till they were in the middle of the bed. Her hands wandered down his cut chest past his six pack and to the hem of his pants. She teased him by slowly oh so slowly undoing his pants, than she sat up making him sit up with her. Still not letting him out of the kiss she pulled his pants down past his butt and than pulled him back ontop of her, reached down and slid his pants most of the way off, than kicked them across the room.

She was just bringing her hands up his back, feeling the muscles underneath, and he was just bring a hand up to cup her breast, the other holding her hip, when there was a sudden weight on Naruto's back. He pulled away, causing them both to gasp at the cold air that filled the space he previously occupied. She looked at him wondering what she did wrong and than noticed movement on one of his shoulders. Hedeki poked his head up and her jaw dropped.

"Hedeki!" She yelled, sitting up and taking a hold of the back of the cats neck and making sure he didn't hurt Naruto she pulled the cat off of him and set him on the floor. She got up and grabbed the clothes naruto had given her, she turned and gave him an apologetic look before walking out the door. "What a mood killer, damn you Hedeki!" She hissed out. She probably just left him high and dry in one of the best turn ons he's had in a while but her damn cat ruined it for her. This time she actually wanted it too.

* * *

**ok, well here it was, and here it is, and here it will be. lol... uh, anyway happy easter, and i hope you'll R&R bc that would be cool.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chasing Akamaru Kiba didn't realize his present for Hinata had fallen out of his pocket. He was wheeling around to chase after the dog that had ran between his legs when he saw that she was standing there with big shocked eyes and her hands holding a small box. He stopped and stood there, watching her reaction. She snapped out of trance and looked up at Kiba; he was standing there with a guarded look on his face. "Kiba!" She called to him and he smiled running over to her she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Thanks!" She whispered in his ear and he picked her up and twirled her around they both laughed and when he set her down again he took the box from her.

"Let me help you put it on."She nodded and held out her wrist so he could clasp the bracelet, once it was he intertwined their fingers and pulled her close kissing her. "Come on, let's go to the park. We'll get something to eat along the way." She nodded and walked beside him until they got to an outside restaurant and ordered food. They sat on the stools to wait for their food and Hinata looked around and out on the street. She spotted Neji with Tenten and she ducked her head and hoped they didn't come over here. She didn't want to face her cousin, not at all. She, as well as everyone but Tenten, knew that Neji wanted her since they had fought in the chunnin exams. Kiba looked at her and instead of looking around he sniffed the air, he caught Neji's scent and he wrinkled his nose.

They were both grateful that within the next minute their food appeared before them and they took it and headed to the park. Sitting on the closest empty bench they ate in silence, once they were done Kiba took their bowls and threw them away. Sitting back down he put an arm over her shoulders and they watched Akamaru run around playing with the kids. They sat there for quite some time until the sun was blinding them in its decent. Hinata had fallen asleep sometime while sitting there and Kiba nudged her awake.

"Hey babe, you need to get home. It's late and I don't want you dad to throw a fit that you've been gone this long. So, let me walk you home." She blinked while he talked and yawn big before nodding to his words. They stood up and Kiba whistled for Akamaru who was chasing a little kid with green black hair. Hinata watched the kid running from the dog, he wasn't running to anyone and he looked like he hadn't eaten or bathed in a few days. "Hinata?" Kiba looked at where she was looking and saw the kid. Hinata walked over to the kid when Akamaru started heading to Kiba.

Watching her walk over to the boy Kiba didn't know what to think he didn't know what she was thinking. Akamaru sat down next to him panting from the past few hours running. He looked up at his master and waited to be petted, when he wasn't he started whining.

_Hey, what's wrong with you? _ Kiba looked down at his bestfriend and put his hand on the dog's head. He sighed and waited for her to walk back over."Nothing Akamaru, I'm just a bit tired, I almost fell asleep sitting there while you ran around." Akamaru just shook his head, he knew something else was the matter, but he wouldn't push it right now. Hinata walked over with the little boy in tow and Kiba turned to let her start walking in the direction of her home. He walked by her side all the way to her house. When they got to the gates of the Huugya mansion she told the boy to hold on and she'd get him some food.



"I'll see you tomorrow Kiba." He nodded and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead her nose and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, letting her go so she could get the boy some food. He watched her walk past the gates and hoped her dad wouldn't get mad at her and beat her like he used to. He turned around and him and Akamaru ran home, stopping to get dinner on the way. When they got to their apartment Kiba sat on his couch and nearly passed out but Akamaru told him he had to change his sheets on his bed. He groaned but got up and did so, deciding that he'd take them to be washed in the morning.

When he got the new ones on he sighed and realized he needed to take a shower. Oh how he wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep. He got into the shower and thought over and over about his day with his Hinata. It felt so good to know that she was finally his, and no one else's.


	12. Chapter 12

Slamming his fist down onto the bed Naruto cursed that cat of hers. He knew from the look she gave him when she ran off to the bathroom that she was sorry her cat did that, but damn it all! He was horny and he didn't have any way of release, he didn't like masturbation, it was kind of pointless. He laid down face in a pillow and tried to calm his thoughts, tried to get them off the image of Mazi naked underneath him.

He laid there for hours on end, his thoughts turning away from the incident earlier, slowly his erection had went away and he was glad for it when he stood up. He got off the bed and got dressed, he needed to eat and he needed a walk to help clear his head more. He just made it further with Mazi then he ever had with Sakura.

He knew that Sakura was seeing Sai on the side, he couldn't prove it but he knew by the way they looked at each other. He had said something about it once and got beat down so fast and she told him to never mention something so stupid again, or to anyone or she'd leave him. He had made the comment _'Ya, and go where? Back to Sai, I know you would.' _She had slapped him so hard he had a bruise under the red spot. He walked into the kitchen and Mazi was sitting at the table, her head in her hands, he assumed she was asleep so he didn't bother her. He quickly made himself some ramen and walked outside, he'd eat on the go.

He walked all over the village, constantly having to situate his pants, and sit down for periods of time; he couldn't get Mazi out of his head. It was getting late and the sun had just set about thirty minutes ago by the time he wandered into the park. He sat down on the bench Kiba and Hinata had sat at hours before. He looked around and remembered his past, that kind of helped with his situation and he shifted. Being alone and watching other kids play while he sat on one of the swings or on the outer areas of the playground. He sighed and jumped when he heard a voice next to him.

"Come here to think?" Hinata sat and looked at him before turning her gaze back to the playground.

"Ya, I guess you could say that." He calmed down his breathing and looked at the playground with her. She seemed different to him, there was something new about her and he didn't know what it was, he couldn't place it. He sighed and put it out of his mind.

"I do to, especially after my dad yells at me." He nodded and looked around shutting his eyes he wanted to lean back against the bench, but his problem was back again. "What's the matter? Sakura get in her daily beating before she left?" She joked and he groaned, he really didn't want to talk about her.

"She tried, but I didn't let her. We actually broke up." Hinata made an 'o' sound and shifted so she was sitting looking at him.

"You know, before yesterday I would have been beyond joy to hear that, but I'm not now." He opened an eye and looked at her.

"Oh? And why is that?" She blushed and looked at her bracelet.



"Because Kiba and I are together now, he's helping me get over the feelings I had for you." He felt a stab in his chest and he didn't know why, he didn't feel anything for her, his feelings had always been for Sakura, right?

"That's cool. I'm happy for you two." He lied, he closed his eye again and went to sit back, and he knew she'd be able to see his 'problem' but at the moment he didn't care, he needed to rest.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about you and Sakura though, why did you two break up?" She looked around to see if anyone was in the park, there wasn't anyone.

"I let a girl stay the night and she flipped, I defended the girl and she thought I was cheating on her. Which she has no right what so ever to get mad at me, she's been cheating on me this whole time with Sai." Hinata just looked at him, so it wasn't Sakura after all.

"I know." Is all she said, he sat up straight and turned and looked down at her.

"You knew about Sai?" She nodded and he looked mad. "Why didn't anybody say anything? I had to figure it out on my own!" He slumped back onto the bench and put his head in his hands. She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to her, hugging him close as he cried about today and losing the one he thought he was in love with.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to, but she made us all swear we wouldn't tell you, she wanted you wrapped around her finger, and even though she's my bestfriend, I hated her for it." Naruto heard her words and it finally hit him, Hinata had loved him, but he lost her to Kiba. Not that the thought should have hurt him, it did, but yet there was Mazi now, if not for that damn cat.

"It's ok, I can deal with it." He said sitting up and wiping his nose. He stood up to go and was glad his member had gone down, he chuckled at the thought. He got another thought, but he'd probably get killed for doing this. Hinata stood and dusted her legs and butt off. When she looked up Naruto pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and he whispered thanks and as he pulled away he said he was sorry.

She looked at him confused and he gave her the answer to her confusion when he pulled her close again and kissed her. He suddenly didn't know where he was; kissing Sakura and Mazi was totally different then kissing Hinata. Sakura was needy, Mazi was hot but Hinata was sweet and she tasted of sugar. She let him kiss her but when he pulled away they both had tears in their eyes. They both felt it, the connection they had wanted. Naruto took a few steps back and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for so many things there's no time for me to tell you or show you how sorry. I'm happy for you and Kiba though, hope it works out." He backed away slowly and walked off, the tears doubling the further he walked.


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata walked over to the boy and she looked him over, skinny, under nourished and looked like he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. "Hey, little one, what's your name?" The kid was hunched over holding his side from all the running. He looked up with one eye and his eyes were a mix of red and yellow.

"I don't have one. No one's ever called me anything," She looked at him and smiled, bending down to look at him at eye level.

"Would you like some food?" His eyes lit up, but he was still skeptical about other people, but he nodded. She held out her hand and he took it, she led him back over to Kiba and he looked at her skeptically too. They all walked in silence to her house and when they got to the gate she told the boy to hang on and she'd get him some food. "I'll see you tomorrow Kiba."

He nodded and hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead, nose and then her lips before letting her go again. She giggled and reached for the boys hand again. As they entered the gate to the Hyuuga residence she looked down at the kid. "Would you like a name?" He tilted his head to look at her, nodding slightly, waiting for what she'd name him.

"Sachiko. I will name you Sachiko." He smiled and nodded, the name wasn't that bad, and something he was sure he'd get used to.

They went around the side of the mansion to the cook's entrance and she noticed that there weren't many people in the kitchen today, usually it was bustling with busy people, but now it looked almost empty. She went up to one of the head cooks and he turned to look at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hinata! Welcome back to the kitchen, what can I get for you?" He released her and she stepped back and pushed Sachiko in front of her.

"Could you feed Sachiko here, I don't think he's eaten in a couple of days." The cook knelt down a bit and looked the boy over; his face broke out into a smile and swept the boy away to find some food. Hinata smiled and sat on a stool watching the cook fuss over the young boy. After a good while Sachiko was fed and full, so Hinata took him up stairs, glad that she hadn't seen her father or cousin yet. Taking him into her room she went into her bedroom bathroom and started the water so she could give him a bath and get him presentable to show her father.

After the kid was presentable she sighed, not wanting to face her father, she knew if she did it alone he'd beat her for not letting him know where she'd been since training the previous morning. She didn't want to use the kid though, she liked him, and he reminded her of Naruto, seemingly a loner, abandoned, no one there to care for him, his eyes showing what Naruto's used to.

"Alright, time to go meet my father, you ready?" He nodded and followed her through the house to where she said her father resided. She knocked on the door and there was nothing heard for a minute until they heard a muffled and gruff voice telling them to come in. Hinata shot Sachiko a worried look before opening the door and slipped in, Sachiko behind her.

"Hello Father." Haichi looked up from his desk and narrowed his eyes at his eldest daughter.



"Hinata, where have you been?" She flinched at the harsh tone in his voice and Sachiko poked his head out from behind her to see where the voice came from. Haichi noticed the movement and stood up when he saw the boy.

"I was training and while training I found Sachiko here, I saved him and brought him back here to clean up. I couldn't think of anywhere else Father. He doesn't have a family and he was all alone." Haichi raised his head and Hinata brought the boy from behind her so he could get a look.

"I do not understand why you did not take this beggar boy to the other shinobi or the Hokage." He glared at her.

"I would like to take care of him, if I may Father please." She said in a low but strong voice. He looked at how protectively she clutched the boy to her and it reminded him of her mother and how she held Hinata to her. He turned away and glared at the wall. He hated that she reminded him of the woman he loved. Why did she have to look so much like her was beyond him.

"Fine, the first time you mess up, or something happens, you and this boy are out of the mansion." He said in a harsh tone. Sure he loved Hinata, but she wasn't the ideal Hyuuga. She gulped and held back the tears before they could fall.

"Yes Father, I understand." She walked out and took him back to her room. "You will sleep with me tonight until I can get you a bed." She tucked him into the covers and smiled at him. He smiled back and she turned away to her window. Opening it she turned to him, he was already asleep. She slipped out into the night, she wanted to go back to the park.


	14. Chapter 14

Mazi shut the door behind her and stood in front of the door for about twenty minutes hearing Naruto beat the mattress and she got lost in her thoughts. She remembered the first time she had been taken, it wasn't by choice either, thinking about it, neither was the second. She was hopeing her third time would be a charm and she'd get lucky only when she was ready, oh well. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom putting the clothes on and sitting on the toilet put her head in her hands. She soon fell asleep like that.

_Mazi had just walked out into her backyard to start her night trainging when she heard someone walking towards her. She was on the outskirts of town so not many people ventured out this way at night. She turned around to see one of the village boys walk around the corner of her house. He smirked at her and she didn't like the feel of his chakra, it had something evil to it tonight. When he got closer she started to back away and didn't realize she was backing into a tree until she hit it. "What do you want Kasaki?" She said in a shaky voice, his presence as well as his chakra scared her. "I want you my little Trick." She shook her head, "I don't know what your talking about." He smirked and stood there in front of her his hands on his hips as he looked at her body with eyes full of lust. "Kasaki, please, I don't know what you want!" She exclaimed. Just because her body was done developing didn't mean she knew much more then a child because her mother had kept her mind sheltered from outside influences. "Ya right," he scoffed, "I'm sure you know exactly what I mean. You're a damn tease and I've come to claim what should be mine." He walked closer and she shrunk back as much as she could, her green-black hair falling into her face. She looked up, tears falling down her face from fear and she tried to reason with him. "I don-" He stopped her by pushing her into the tree and claiming her lips with his. He ravaged her mouth until she bit his lip too hard and he pulled away. "Bitch!" He pushed her down and covered her mouth to stop her scream. "You might as well enjoy this!" He whispered menecingly into her ear as he pulled her pants down to her knees._

The memory faded into another one.

_With her vision blue, and her hair red she lunged at the man who was speaking to her like nothing more then a pet. She got him square in the stomach with her fist and then again when he bent double by slamming his face into her knee. When he slumped down she tried running, to get to Hedeki. She heard yelling come from behind her and she was brought up short. The blue man had grabbed the back of her shirt andpushed her into the ground face first she turned her head and looked at him. Through her mumbled ouch she heard the men talking, then the man with the black hair took off and the blue man smirked down at her. When she saw the look in his eyes _

_she knew she was in trouble and she tried fighting back. She managed to kick him in the stomach as she launched herself from the ground. She landed on her knees a few feet away and saw he was standing again. She tried standing to turn and run, but her legs didn't want to work and she just slumped more to the ground. He laughed at her and walked closer, taking his black robe off and placing his huge sword nearby. When she felt his chakra she knew it was the same as that night when Kasaki raped her. She knew this was going to happen again. She couldn't move, she didn't understand it, she looked down at her legs and saw one bleeding bad, she managed to look up in time to see him as he pushed her down. He licked her jaw and snickered down at her. He pulled her pants down and watched her as her eyes went wide and teared up "Your fear… it's great!" he said as he started to ravage her body._

She awake with a start as she started to fall off the toilet. She stood shakily and went to the sink to splash water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she didn't understand why she was unfortunate enough to be raped twice within the same year. She sighed and left the bathroom and went into the kitchen she sat at the table and looked out the window for awhile, soon she could tell the sun would set and she put her head in her hands.

Hedeki seemed to be somewhere hiding so he wouldn't get in trouble because of what he'd done. She started to hear Naruto get up and move about and she stayed where she was. When he came out and started to make something to eat she couldn't help but start to cry and she wasn't sure why. She stayed quite and was glad that he left shortly after making something to eat and taking it with him. When she heard the front door close she stood up slowly and went to the window to see if she could see him, when she couldn't she went and sat on the couch, trying not to cry from her sad memories and the sexual frustration she still sort of felt she looked around the room for her cat.

"Hedeki, come here I'm not mad at you." He came out of hiding and climbed into her lap, she started petting him and shortly they were both asleep on the couch.

What felt like minutes later the front door slammed shut and she jumped, sitting up and looking around. Hedeki had gone into a fighting stance as he hissed at the door. When they realized it was Naruto they both relaxed. Narrowing her eyes she could have sworn he had been crying but the look on his face dared her to say anything. She got up and went over to him and he just watched her.

"Naruto, I want to apologize for earlier, Hedeki has been really protective of me and I think you should know why." He nodded and he followed her to the couch. 

They sat on opposite sides of the couch with Hedeki in the middle. She sighed and tried to gather her thoughts and he just sat quietly. Anyone who knew him would realize that something was terribly wrong, or he was an imposter, which he wasn't, so something was really wrong. "The reason is, well… is that I was raped twice before. Once…" she paused and sighed calming her breathing down a bit, "was by the best shinobi in my class in the village I grew up in. When I told someone, they swore I was lieing and I was run out of town. I've been traveling since. One of the villages I was staying at was attaked by a group of men in black robes…" her breathing had speed up and she had to calm down before continueing. She hadn't looked at him the whole time she was telling him this and she was a bit nervous about his reaction.


	15. Chapter 15

Laying in bed Kiba couldn't sleep, he was really tired, but his mind would not let him sleep at all. There was something he couldn't get off his mind and he got up, throwing his clothes on as he went. He left the apartment with Akamaru still asleep on the couch. He made his way to the park, he wanted to sit on the bench he sat with Hinata earlier. When he got there though Hinata and Naruto were sitting on that same bench, so he hid in a tree close by. She was facing him talking and he strained his ears to here.

"…the matter? Sakura get in her daily beating before she left?" She joked and Naruto groaned.

"She tried, but I didn't let her. We actually broke up."

"You know, before yesterday I would have been beyond joy to hear that, but I'm not now."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because Kiba and I are together now, he's helping me get over the feelings I had for you."

"That's cool. I'm happy for you two." Kiba watched them, a bit surprised at the way the conversation had turned. He could tell naruto had lied, it was there in his voice, and he noticed Naruto had a slight boner, but he didn't know why.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about you and Sakura though, why did you two break up?" Hinata looked around and Kiba stayed as still as he could.

"I let a girl stay the night and she flipped, I defended the girl and she thought I was cheating on her. Which she has no right what so ever to get mad at me, she's been cheating on me this whole time with Sai." Hinata just looked at him, Kiba was surprised as well. Kiba had known about Sakura and Sai, but he had though Sakura stopped, apparently she hadn't.

"I know." Is all she said, he sat up straight and turned and looked down at her.

"You knew about Sai? Why didn't anybody say anything? I had to figure it out on my own!" He slumped back onto the bench and put his head in his hands. She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to her, hugging him close as he cried about today and losing the one he thought he was in love with. Kiba felt sorry for his friend, but he didn't want to interfer at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to, but she made us all swear we wouldn't tell you, she wanted you wrapped around her finger, and even though she's my bestfriend, I hated her for it."

"It's ok, I can deal with it." He said sitting up and wiping his nose. Naruto stood up to go and Hinata stood and dusted her legs and butt off. When she looked up Naruto pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and he whispered thanks and as he pulled away he said he was sorry. Kiba's ears picked up as he caught the whispered sorry and he stared harder trying to figure out what was going on.

Naruto kissed Hinata and Kiba almost fell out of the tree he was hiding in. He would definatly kill Naruto later but he was hurt when he noticed Hinata hadn't pulled away. When they did break apart they had tears in their eyes and Naruto stepped back and gave a weak smile.



"I'm sorry for so many things there's no time for me to tell you or show you how sorry. I'm happy for you and Kiba though, hope it works out." He backed away slowly and walked off, the tears doubling the further he walked. Kiba just looked on, he didn't know what to do, Hinata looked like she was going to run after him, but she fell to her knees and started crying more.

He knew he should go to her, comfort her, let her know he was there for her, but he was hurt too. He sighed and shook his head, he'd always been there for her, why stop now. He jumped from the tree and made his way to Hinata. She looked up at him when he stopped and her eyes got big.

"Kiba…" He shook his head and held out his hand. He couldn't smile for her, but he'd be a shoulder to cry on this time. She took his hand and he pulled her up and she cried standing there head against his chest.

"Hinata." She pulled away slowly and looked up at him, the tears still flowing. "Hinata, I shouldn't have asked you out. I can tell you aren't over him, and from the kiss you two shared just now," her eyes widened, "I can tell that you two were made for each other. I won't stand in your way if you want to go to him, but remember I will be here for you when I need to be." She stood there and looked at him. He turned from her. "If he ever hurts you I **will **hurt him."

He walked away from her, he heard her yell for him but he didn't want to deal with it right now. He needed to be alone and so he went to the trainging grounds, knowing that if he stayed here long enough Akamaru would come to him. He started by punching and kicking at the air, soon he sat down, still not rid of the anger and hurt. He tried turning his thoughts into making a new technique, and as he thought it through he was sure he needed Akamaru there. He layed down and wondered what would happened between him and Hinata now. He fell asleep thinking of different possible out comes he didn't think he wanted any of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK! your probably thinking FINALLY ITS UP!! well hers some more smut, that i got help from so thank you !!Shika-Lazy!!**

**Thank you. lol, i hope you enjoy. i just want you all to know how much writers block i had to over come to write this chapter. it was oh so hard!!**

**!!ENJOY!!**

* * *

After running from Hinata, Naruto made his way slowly back to his place, the tears had long been gone from his eyes and marked his faced by the time he got there. He opened his door slowly trying to see where Mazi and Hedeki were. He noticed both asleep on his couch and he slammed the door to wake them. It worked and they both jumped and Hedeki went into a fighting stance as Mazi looked around at him. They relaxed after a minute and he saw Mazi narrow her eyes at his tearstained face. He mentally dared her to say something but she didn't, instead she got up and walked over to him, he watched her not sure what she'd do.

"Naruto, I want to apologize for earlier, Hedeki has been really protective of me and I think you should know why." He nodded and he followed her to the couch. They sat on opposite sides of the couch with Hedeki in the middle. She sighed and he just sat quietly.

Anyone who knew him would realize that something was terribly wrong, or he was an imposter, which he wasn't, so something was really wrong. "The reason is, well… is that I was raped twice before. Once…" she paused, "was by the best shinobi in my class in the village I grew up in. When I told someone, they swore I was lying and I was run out of town. I've been traveling since. One of the villages I was staying at was attacked by a group of men in black robes…"

He tilted his head at her when she mentioned the black robes but he didn't say anything, he waited for her to continue talking. "When they caught me one said he was my father and the other looked like a shark. I attacked the one who said he was my father and got him good too. But while I was running shark face caught me. He raped me then and there while the village was being burned to the ground." A tear had started to slide down her cheek and he reached over to wipe it away.

"I am sorry to hear about this. I wish there was something I could do to help, but I don't see what I could do." She still didn't look at him as she put Hedeki on the floor and moved closer to him.

"I know what, but you might not want to." He looked at her questioningly as she looked up at him. Hope, hunger, lust, and fear were mixed in her eyes and he tilted his head at her.

"Tell me."

"How about I show you?" He looked at her for a moment and sighed, whatever it was it couldn't be that bad could it? He nodded and she pulled him off the couch and to his bedroom. She looked around before she shut the door and paused, her hand on the doorknob. He watched her and he waited to see what it was that he had to do. "Change my memories Naruto." She said as she turned to him and kissed him. He figured then that it was going to be a repeat of earlier and he kissed her back.

He took his time kissing her, pushing his thoughts from his head because he didn't want to think, he wanted to act. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and upon being granted that their tongues battled for dominance. He pushed her against the door and she gasped, she wrapped her arms around him and he left her mouth in favor for her jaw and then her neck.



He closed his eyes and pulled back to look her in her eyes. "Mazi…" she looked at him confused and not sure why he stopped. "Mazi… I want this, I do, and I want you. But, I don't want a relationship." He let the words hang in the air as she watched him.

She nodded and said, "I don't want one either, but I don't wan-" He cut her off by taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. She looked shocked that he cut her off but he turned her attention back to other matters when he started to nibble on her bottom lip. A small moan escaped her lips. He half smiled at this pushing his tongue back into her mouth.

Mazi hooked her hands around my neck and his hands slid back down to her waste. As he did she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes neither could breathe and they broke apart. He picked her up and walked the few feet to the bed. They caught their breath just looking at each other. Standing by the bed, Mazi wrapped around him both panting. He set her down on the bed and took his time undressing her. Kissing her neck, down to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval.

He stood up and took his shirt off, he saw how she watched him and it just made him harder. As he undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers off he groaned. He was free of the clothes that had suddenly become a nuisance and tight. She moved to take him in her mouth but he wouldn't let her, he pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

He looked at her for a moment; he kissed her waiting for her to spread her legs. When she did he settled himself at her entrance and he could tell she was wet and waiting. So he didn't keep her waiting as he slid in, her wetness lubricating him more than enough. He pushed in to the hilt with a moan, and she threw her head back a silent cry of pleasure on her face. He put his head in the crook of her neck as he began thrusting.

Shortly she was asking him to go harder and he complied, sitting up more and his hands finding a firm grip on her hips. He thrust deep inside of her and he could tell she was close to coming, and so was he. When she came, him riding her through her climax, she screamed his name. Upon hearing his named screamed like that made him thrust harder and he came within seconds of her.

"Damn…" He collapsed next to her and panted, waiting for his breathing to go down. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he turned to her, pulling her into him. He kissed her forehead and nose and then her mouth. They slowly calmed down and shifted on the bed to lay under the covers.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered as she fell asleep in his arms and he just looked at her. He sighed, well if he couldn't have Hinata; he didn't want Sakura at all; he'd settle for Mazi. He fell asleep thinking about his first time and wondering what people would say now.

* * *

**here's a quick hint for the future chapters, they are going to be set 2 weeks from this night. i so gotta progress this story.**

**hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks, it has been two weeks since I've seen either Naruto or Kiba. After yelling for Kiba to come back that she needed him she sat back down on the bench where she had spent time with both boys she knew were going to be in her heart for the rest of her life. She went home a short while later and slipped into her bedroom, making sure she didn't make a sound. She sighed as she thought about that night two weeks ago.

Since then several things had happened, her and Neji were sent on a scouting mission the morning after she had lost Kiba and Naruto. They were to find some rouge ninjas and report back, what they came across was Sakura and the team she had been out with, apparently they had been taken by surprise and taken down easily. They all were bound to different trees near their campsite and tortured. The kids, no older then she was when she left the academy, weren't as badly beaten as Sakura and Kurenai.

While they got help immediately they were unable to save Kurenai and Sakura they were able to keep the kids alive long enough for the medic nin to get there. Once they got back to the village and their mission was canceled they started preperations for the two funerals. Hinata heard that Naruto had stopped talking when he found out that Sakura was dead. Kiba wouldn't talk to her or Shino when he found out either.

She cried herself to sleep every night, she didn't get to see her old sensie or bestfriend anymore or talk to them. After the funeral the Hokage spoke to Team 8 and it was decided that they were old enough to not be on a team anymore and Hinata was asked to teach at the school in place of Iruka who was retiring to adopt Kurenai's one year old child.

Hinata turned it down saying that she would rather go on missions as a scouter, her Byakugan would come in handy in this case, but not being a teacher it wouldn't. Kiba turned down the job offered him saying he just needed time and Shino took the posistion of being a squad leader, taking on the three genins that were left without a sensie.

The hokage agreed and dismissed them but Hinata stayed behind to inquire about Naruto, she was really worried about him. The Hokage said that he was going to be fine that he just needed time to get over Sakura's death and that he had helped an outsider on her way to becoming a citizen. Hinata left after that and wondered what was becoming of the people she knew. They were pulling apart from everyone.

That had only been a week ago, the beginning of the following week she attended a meeting with her father and the other members of her clan. They said that Hinata needed to marry soon, she was over the age for a few years now, and that it either needed to be Neji to stay as the head of her clan; or marry outside the clan and step down for Hanabi. Hinata's father said he'd see what he could do.

Shortly after that Neji said he would not marry Hinata unless he was asured that he would be leader of the clan. Hiashi agreed but would only allow it if Hinata chose it and she had a week to chose what she wanted. That had been only days ago, and she only had a few left and she was at wits end as to what to do. She didn't want to marry her cousin, of course if she had to she would.

"Two weeks…" Hinata whispered as she sat on the same bench as two weeks ago. She sighed and watched the kids playing, Sachiko had really come around and was looking like a normal kid. Not in rags and his ribs weren't showing anymore. She smiled at him when he stopped and waved at her. A shadow fell across her and she turned slightly to see Naruto standing there looking like he was lost. He looked so vunerable that it broke her heart.

"Hinata…" He whispered, his voice sounding like it hadn't been used in quite a while. She stood and walked around so she was facing him and watched as he just stood in his original position. He slowly turned his head to look at her and she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She put a hand on his cheek and she knew that he was close to breaking and shattering. How much heart break can one person have in one life time? She knew that she was close to falling apart as well, with losing both the men she was in love with because they both wanted her to be happy with the other, and then finding out she would most likely have to marry her cousin. She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheeks, she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

They stood there like that until she moved away from him and sat back down on the bench and just cried, staring ahead not seeing what was in front of her, but seeing through it. He sat next to her after a few minutes and took her hand. She jumped slightly and looked down at their hands. As she brought her face up to look at his, she was caught off guard as she felt his lips on hers. She saw his eyes closed and she couldn't help but melt into the kiss, closing her eyes as well.

When Naruto pulled away from the kiss Hinata kept her eyes closed and she didn't want to open her eyes to reality, she wanted to stay in the moment. When she felt her name being whispered against her cheek she sighed and slowly opened her eyes to look at Naruto. She needed to tell him what was going on with her family situation before she lost him to Neji.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the long wait, I just had no idea how i was going to have these two meet. well enjoy and please reveiw!! I have brownies!!**

"Here you go sweetie." Said an elderly lady with white hair that up in a sloppy bun. Mazi smiled at her as she opened the door to her new apartment. When she stepped into the small room she smiled, she'd never had a place to herself.

"Thank you Nephie-san." She turned and the older woman handed her the key.

"Your welcome sweetie, you just remember now, you need anything, a meal, some blankets or sheets, I won't hold back." Nephie patted Mazi's shoulder and turned out the door to go back to the office. Mazi shut the door softly and went to the window to open it so Hedeki could come in later.

"Two weeks…" She whispered as she stared out the open window. It had been two weeks since she'd actually really talked with Naruto. He'd avoided her as much as he could after he found out his ex died.

She crossed her arms over the window pane and leaned over to look out the window when she spotted a man walking on the grass below her window. He was wearing a black coat and she wondered how he could wear that in this heat.

Even she had taken her sweater off awhile back. She could hear his voice and she wondered who he could be talking to when she a dog walk over to him.

"Akamaru, we should practice shouldn't we? We can't be weak now can we?"

"_Right." _The dog barked out and she smiled wondering if the boy could hear what the dog was saying.

"You haven't seen Naruto or Hinata lately have you?" The boy sat down against the building wall and took his sweater off and the dog, Akamaru, lay down next to him.

"_No, I haven't. Naruto's been avoiding everyone since that morning. According to Pakkun he hasn't been talking either."_ The boy leaned back against the building, Mazi noticed he looked just as old as Naruto. She was suddenly glad he had his eyes closed and she ducked back into the room.

"Poor baka, He needs to give it up, It's been two weeks. Hey, you smell that? I smell a cat." He sat up suddenly and Mazi's eyes got wide. Hedeki.

She looked out the window and saw that said small cat was a few feet from the huge dog and both were glaring and Hedeki was Hissing. _Uh-oh…_ She said as she jumped out of the window to land beside her cat.

"Hedeki! I told you to come after dark!" She hissed at him and he ignored her more content at hissing at the dog. "Stop it! I'm serious or I'll give you a bath!" She threatened and he turned towards her giving her his glare.

"_You wouldn't dare!" _He hissed out his hair still all on end.

"Oh, you want to bet, I may be willing to save your ass, but sure enough if you don't start listening I will give you a very thorough bath." She said glaring down at the cat. They glared at each other until it seemed that you could see the sparks.

"Who the hell are you?!" She barely hear the voice but when she did she turned her head to look at the boy. She reached out a hand and placed it on Hedeki's back, he calmed a bit.

"Names Mazi. Who're you?" She started stroking the cat on his back and he calmed down a bit. "Good Hedeki," she turned back to the cat, "remember what the Hokage said? No fighting."

"WHAT?!" The boy yelled and looked at her astonished. "She said you can't fight?" She nodded. "That sucks for you. Now why are you here?"

"I'm here because this is where I live." She said as calmly as she could.

"I've never seen you before, your scent isn't one I recognize." He said sniffing the air.

"I'm new, ok?" She said defensively. The last few moments came together in her head and she looked at him confused. "Your blood line is the same as mine. That's impossible though. I have no relatives; immediate or distant." She stood up and looked at him scrutinizing him. "What's your name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." She smiled and waved her hand in dismissal to a thought.

"See, no relation!" She exclaimed glad that she didn't share genes with this guys. "See, 'cause Motoke and Inuzuka are nowhere close." His eyes got wide when she said her last name.

"Did you say Motoke?" She looked at him and nodded. "You're from the Motoke clan?" She nodded again. "I thought there wasn't any more Motoke left. They were all supposedly died off in the last war." She shook her head and turned away from him.

"My mother and her brother were the only ones left, they were kids at the time and were spared. Uncle died shortly before I was born." She looked down at Hedeki as she spoke so that Kiba wouldn't see the look of hatred on her face. "And I'm the product of a rape." She looked up after a moment at Kiba knowing he hadn't left.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm guessing that you are the last Motoke?" She nodded. She'd keep the secret of her other name to herself as long as she could, and she hoped to take it to her grave. She was about to say something when they heard someone running towards them.

A man Mazi recognized from the Hokage's office the other day appeared. She couldn't get over his eyes, They were basically pure white, and then his hair was longer then hers, and hers was almost mostly down her back.

"Kiba." He said currently ignoring her which she didn't mind, she was content on just looking at him at the moment.

"Neji, why're you here?" He asked skeptically. Neji just looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Tsunade-sama wants a word with you two." He said the last part as he turned towards Mazi.

"Me?" He nodded and sighed. She nodded and looked down at Hedeki telling him silently to head there. He took off and she turned back to the boys. "Excuse me then." She said with fake politeness she was certain they could tell.

She jumped back up to the window and crawled inside. She shut the window and went out the front door locking it behind her. She hurried to the Hokage's tower to see what her and Kiba were summoned for.


	19. Chapter 19

Taking a walk out behind their apartments Kiba was feeling in a better mood then he'd been in for two weeks. _Two weeks… It's been two weeks since I talked with Hin- Nope stop thinking about her!_ He scolded himself and stopped. He had to get his mind off his ex so he turned to Akamaru.

"Akamaru, we should practice shouldn't we? We can't be weak now can we?"

"_Right." _He barked back. His thoughts turned to Naruto when he thought about practicing.

"You haven't seen Naruto or Hinata lately have you?" He sat down against the apartment building wall and took his jacket off, it was getting a bit hot. Akamaru laid down next to him and answered.

"_No, I haven't. Naruto's been avoiding everyone since that morning. According to Pakkun he hasn't been talking either."_ Kiba leaned back against the building, closing his eyes as he thought about how things had turned bad for a lot of people recently.

"Poor baka, He needs to give it up, It's been two weeks." He caught scent of something and started smelling the air. "Hey, you smell that? I smell a cat." He sat up suddenly and Akamaru and the cat were in a glaring match. A second after he sat up a girl landed next to the bristling cat.

"Hedeki! I told you to come after dark!" She hissed at him and he ignored her more content at hissing at the dog. Kiba didn't understand what was going on. "Stop it! I'm serious or I'll give you a bath!" She threatened and the cat turned towards her giving her his glare.

"_You wouldn't dare!" _He hissed out his hair still all on end. Kiba stood and watched as the girl and cat fought.

"Oh, you want to bet, I may be willing to save your ass, but sure enough if you don't start listening I will give you a very thorough bath." She glared at her cat. At her words Kiba shivered and a mental image of her giving him a bath made his heart beat race. He gave her a once over when she was still glaring at the cat. He could basically see the electricity between them. He thought he'd say something before anything happened.

"Who the hell are you?!" It took her a moment to respond to him and when she did she turned towards him and reached out to her cat. He could see the determination blazing in her eyes and he had a sudden urge to see that look used for something else. He had to stop where his thoughts were going or he'd need a cold shower soon.

"Names Mazi. Who're you?" She started stroking the cat's back and the cat visibly calmed down. She turned as she said: "Good Hedeki, remember what the Hokage said? No Fighting." Kiba couldn't believe it, not fighting, did that mean she couldn't practice either?

"WHAT?!" He yelled, he knew the old lady could be harsh, but this? "She said you can't fight?" she nodded. "That sucks for you." He wanted to ask her so many questions but he settled with what was bugging him the most. "Now why are you here?"



"I'm here because this is where I live." She said as calmly as she could. He knew he hadn't seen her before, meaning she was new to the village.

"I've never seen you before, your scent isn't one I recognize." He said sniffing the air.

"I'm new, ok?" She said defensively. He watched her and knew she was thinking of something. "Your blood line is the same as mine. That's impossible though. I have no relatives; immediate or distant." She stood up and looked at him scrutinizing him. "What's your name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." He said knowing there was pride in his voice but by the way she dismissed it he knew she didn't hear it.

"See, no relation! See, 'cause Motoke and Inuzuka are nowhere close." His eyes got wide when she said her last name. Motoke.. He'd heard It somewhere, but where? It came to him suddenly.

"Did you say Motoke?" She looked at him and nodded. "You're from the Motoke clan?" She nodded again. "I thought there wasn't any more Motoke left. They were all supposedly died off in the last war." She shook her head and turned away from him, he wanted her to look at him again, he wanted to see her eyes.

"My mother and her brother were the only ones left, they were kids at the time and were spared. Uncle died shortly before I was born." She looked down at Hedeki as she spoke, Kiba was getting tired of her avoiding him like that. "And I'm the product of a rape." She looked up after a moment at him and he inwardly cringed. He knew that could be a hard one to go threw.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm guessing that you are the last Motoke?" She nodded. He didn't want to push it because of the look on her face. He could tell she was about to say something when they heard someone running towards them.

"Kiba." Neji said coming into veiw. Kiba looked at him for a second suspecting why he was there.

"Neji, why're you here?" He asked skeptically. Neji just looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Tsunade-sama wants a word with you two." He said the last part as he turned towards Mazi.

"Me?" He nodded and sighed. She nodded and looked down at Hedeki after a moment he took off and she turned back to the boys. "Excuse me then." Kiba watched as she jumped up and into an open window above him. He turned back to Neji who had done the same when she jumped.

"What does she want?" Neji motioned for him to walk with him and they made their way to the hokage tower as well. They were silent for some time and neither didn't know what to say to each other. Neji looked around before looking at Kiba.

"I'm not sure exactly. Kiba…" He trailed off trying to find the words to say to his friend. "Kiba, My Uncle is more then likely going to make me…" He paused and looked away as they walked, "marry Hinata." He 

said in an almost whisper. Kiba upon hearing this stopped in his tracks and Akamaru ran into him. _BARK!!_

"WHAT?!" Kiba exclaimed for the second time in the past hour. Neji just kept walking and Kiba ran to catch up with him. He was silent and they were soon entering the Hokage tower.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto sat on the bench in the park with Hinata. In the past two weeks since he kissed her and lost his virginity to Mazi a lot of things had accured to him. It was like a door had shut and three more opened. He had taken his time thinking it all through and looked at his options in life. Sakura's death had made him realize that he wouldn't live forever. He was so used to living his life day to day, hour by hour, event by event. He was sitting next to Hinata waiting for her to speak when he told himself he would do whatever was in his power to be with her. He realized after Sakura's death that he'd really been hiding the fact that she liked him from himself so he could pursue Sakura. He'd feigned innocence so that he wouldn't have to own up to reality. He told himself a week ago he wasn't going to be that boy anymore. He was too old to be acting that childish.

"Naruto, there's something that I need to talk to you about." Hinata said quietly and Naruto was surprised he'd even heard it. He shifted to look at her, and nodded to see what she'd say. "Naruto, I don't have much…" she paused and seemed to be thinking about what to say next," time I guess it could be said." She looked down and her old habit of fidgeting her pointer finger tips together started again. He took her hands in his but she still didn't look up, he could feel her hands twitching. "My clan, in light of recent happenings, has…" she paused again not wanting to say what was bugging her, "decided that I need to marry." His eyes got wide but he still didn't say anything. "They want me to marry Neji, but I don't want to. I only have a few days to tell my father…" she trailed off and didn't continue.

"Who you're going to marry in place of Neji." She nodded but still didn't look up, his voice still sounded unused and he cleared his throat. "There's something else isn't there?" She sighed and looked up at the kids playing. His eyes didn't leave her and he wanted to know what else she wasn't saying.

"Kiba left me two weeks ago, I thought you weren't ever going to speak to me again and Shino won't talk to me either. Everyone in the Rookie 9 seems to be pulling apart from each other its discerning. Ino's going to Suna soon to marry Kankuro. Tenten won't speak to me since Neji told her what our clan decided. Temari and Shikamaru aren't talking anymore and she's planning on leaving him.

Sasuke is still with that horror Orochimaru. And Choji and Gaara are seeing each other so he's never around, seeing as he's become the ambassador between Konoha and Suna since Temari resigned a year ago." She knew she was rambling but she didn't care. Naruto didn't mind but the information was new to him and he had to take a moment to process it all. He sat there silently listening to her rant about the misfortunes plaguing the village.

"Gai and Lee have moved out to an inn they love and started a dojo out there, becoming free lance ninja's. Sai is still the over bearing jerk he's always been and now Kakashi's disappeared and no one knows where to. Tsunade is getting frustrated a lot lately because apparently a lot of people are going against her word, and Jiraiya proposed to her and she wasn't sure how to take that so she turned him down. Now he's disappeared and Shizuni's moving in with Iruka to help him with Kurenai's child." She sighed and stared at their joined hands, a few tears slid from her eyes and onto his hands.

With one hand still covering her two, he reached his other up and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. The tears were running down her face freely now but she didn't make a sound. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her nose.



"Hinata," He whispered; his mouth by her ear again. "I don't mind if you tell me what is going on, but you've got to be positive. With such a negative attitude toward everything nothing good will come of it." He pulled away to look in her eyes and he noticed the depth of them. "All bad things turn into good things in the end. Everything gets worked out eventually." She nodded and he wiped away the tears that had stopped.

"Naruto… I-" He placed a finger on her lips and then traced the outline of them. He moved his fingers out of the way so he could kiss her again. She leaned into the kiss and sighed in content, again not wanting to come back to reality. They both wanted the world to be just about them, but they knew it wasn't. He pulled away and he had a smile plastered there, he sighed.

"Hinata, I'm going to tell you two things." He said when he sat back, going back to being serious. She nodded. "Good or bad first?" She thought for a moment.

"Bad." She said hesitatingly.

"I'm joining the anbu and won't be back for a few weeks." She gasped and a hand covered her mouth. He moved closer, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his. "The second thing is, Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" Tears spilled over and she couldn't speak. She stuck with nodding her head and pulling him up so they were both standing. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him and he couldn't have been happier. When they pulled out of the kiss he wrapped his arms around her and held on like he wouldn't get another chance to.

"Hinata! Hinata!" She pulled away enough to look around for who was calling her. Her face beamed when a kid ran up to them. "Hinata look what I found!" He exclaimed showing them a forehead protector.

"Sachiko whe- Who do you think this belongs to?" Hinata took it and looked it over, she turned to Naruto. He shook his head and suddenly felt like he was being watched. He shook it off thinking it was probably some Anbu watching his movements before he joined them in a few hours.

"I don't know, but Hinata it's getting late and I think you should be getting home." She nodded and he took the forehead protector and placed it on the bench. Whoever it belonged to could find it there. "I'll walk you home." She smiled and reached for Sachiko's hand as they walked in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to get anything out and that i changed this all up again, but here is another chapter, I know it's short, but... well it's all that came out and I want to get to the next chapter.**

* * *

_"I don't know, but Hinata it's getting late and I think you should be getting home." She nodded and he took the forehead protector and placed it on the bench. Whoever it belonged to could find it there. "I'll walk you home." She smiled and reached for Sachiko's hand as they walked in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion._

* * *

"Hinata when are you going to tell your father about my marriage proposal?" Naruto asked as Hinata, Sachiko and himself came into view of the Hyuuga Complex. She stopped and looked down at the boy she'd been giving care to for the past couple weeks and smiled.

"Naruto, why don't you come in and we can tell him together. That way at least he's not so inclined at that time to fly off the handle." He chuckled knowing that her father has a temper. Nodding they continued walking and soon enough they were at the Cook's door were she was going to drop Sachiko off so he could be fed a snack, growing boys need those after all. "This way Naruto." Hinata smiled, took his hand and led him to her father's study where she knew he would be at this time. When they got to the study Hinata stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door in front of her. The barely audible 'Come in.' was her que to open the door, she instructed Naruto to stay in the hallway with a look and a hand motion.

"Hinata, What is it you want to talk about?" Hiashi looked up from his paper work and crossed his wrists on the desk in front of him. Hinata came in not quite shutting the door and bowing to her father as she stood in front of his desk.

"Father, I have a way out of my marriage to Neji." Hiashi sat back and looked at her nodding for her to continue. "If you will…" She faded off as she motioned to the door. He nodded and she walked back to the door and poked her head out and a moment later Naruto walked in.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi says plainly and Naruto bows to him.

"If you will Hyuuga Hiashi, I would like to marry your daughter. I've been meaning to talk to her for a while, but in light of recent events I have," He pauses, "not been one to talk. But I come here before you and ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. I understand that life is not easy and she is an heiress as well as she'd be marrying outside the family, but I love her, and I want to live my life with her." At his words Hinata's heart lept and she was on cloud 9. She turned hopeful eyes on her father and watched his impassive face for any clues. If anyone's face was as stotic as Shikamaru's it had to be her fathers.

"What have you to offer her?" Hiashi's words made Naruto wince and he took a deep breath.

"I don't have much but myself and my apartment for now. I'm joining the Anbu tomorrow and even though I'll be gone for a few weeks I still want to be able to come back to see Hinata. She's all I've been looking foreward to seeing as of late. And even though I don't have much to offer her we can make that up in love." Naruto looked Hiashi in the eyes and wouldn't budge. Hinata was hoping her father wouldn't ask too many more questions and just accept her ticket out of marrying Neji like he wanted for her any way. Hiashi and Naruto seemed to be having a staring contest and Hinata reached out for Naruto's hand, he grabbed her hand without looking away from Hiashi and smiled knowing Hinata was there. Hiashi caught the change in Naruto's face and looked to their joined hands.

"I will think on this. It is kind of sudden Naruto, I never knew you had an inkling at all about Hinata's feelings." Hiashi's smug smile seemed to tell Hinata and Naruto that he'd caught onto a game they weren't playing.

"I admit it took me longer then I would have liked to aknowledge my feelings but I've always seen the way she looks at me. Sakura's death," He paused and closed his eyes for a moment, "made me stop and take a step back to realize I need to get my life in order and stop living like I'm still twelve." Hiashi nodded and sat up putting a hand out.

"It was nice talking to you Uzumaki, I will think over your proposal. Hinata show your guest out and come back please." She nodded and ushered Naruto out of the office.


End file.
